Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for collecting high concentration leukocyte-reduced platelets. Leuko-reduced, high concentration or hyperconcentrated platelets are those that have concentrations &gt;2.1.times.10.sup.6 /.mu.L with less than 1.times.10.sup.6 total white blood cells per 50-60 mL volume of collection or per transfusion dose. The invention has particular advantages for collecting high concentrated or hyperconcentrated (HC) platelets for transfusion to babies in utero.